


Aria

by Shepard_Shakedown



Series: A thousand first chapters [3]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard_Shakedown/pseuds/Shepard_Shakedown
Summary: In the absence of a timeline, it was her that remained the same. The voice, the same name, the same places, events, things... She was the same. she would always be the same.She would always be the same...That was the rule of the curse.
Series: A thousand first chapters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554043





	Aria

The first breath of summer was always her favourite. Even as the ashes of her home fell around her staining her skin grey, the golden greens of summer were her favourite. She watched her home burn and more than anything she was grateful.

The green of the sky drew demons from the fade into reality and crumbling ruins into the sky. The key around her neck hummed. Its magic attempting to free itself from the twisted crystal pendant. The same pendant she'd pulled from  _ his  _ neck. 

He'd never known what the pendant was or what it did. It was simply another trophy of her people taken from the ashes of their war. She'd learned it's purpose by chance, falling through the glass door. That was where she made her first mistake. 

She'd killed him and he'd cursed her for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Aria is a project I started sometime in early 2018. It's about time I actually posted it.


End file.
